planetfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Spryquasar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Planetpedia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Spryquasar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomas Wonderson (Talk) 03:21, September 26, 2010 Re: Hello Ok, that would be great. The five things that you suggested will be a great thing to add. You can add a new section to the article page if it's necessary. Wow, you have earned a lot of badges in a short period of time! I really appreciate you sticking to the editing format and suggesting new things. I encourage you to keep up the good work! How did you find Planetpedia? Re: Categories Yes, that would be great. I didn't even notice that. I am really impressed with your editing! Wow! we have 66 articles! Thank you so much for your contributions!!!! Thomas Wonderson talk 18:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Do you think that the home page needs changes? RE: Home Page Your welcome. I'll try to fix the article counter color. Thank You!!!! I would like to thank you for creating all those great articles! Thank you! You are in first place on this wiki's leader board! RE: Icons I think it will be possible.The Lego Wiki has something similar to them. Administrator Hi, since you are doing so great on the wiki, making so many articles, how would you like to become an administrator here? If yes, please contact me. Thomas Wonderson talk 16:46, October 5, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Look Hi, we can now see this wiki in the new look! Just go to your preferences then click skin then click new look. Thomas Wonderson talk 17:06, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank You very much! I want to say thank you again for being such an excellent contributor!!!!!!! RE:Unconfirmed planet status Yes, I think that would be great. I'll try to make the template Thomas Wonderson talk 20:01, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Administrator You have been on this wiki for almost a month! All of the administrator qualifications have almost been met. Would you like to apply for this posistion? Thomas Wonderson talk 17:50, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :*Congratulations, you are now one of the two administrators of Planetpedia-The Planet Wiki! Thomas Wonderson talk 03:40, October 27, 2010 (UTC) What We Need to Do I would like this wiki to be on one spotlights. This is what I suggest we should do: *Fix our main page *Make all articles complete and written according to the How to Edit section *Make a Years article with the years connected to the planets that were discovered (e.g. 2009 will be linked to 11 Ursae Minoris b) *Make the How to Edit section complete as well as the links that are included in that page What is your opinion? Thomas Wonderson talk 05:14, October 27, 2010 (UTC) How to Edit Section What do you the about the format of editing ? Thomas Wonderson talk 05:16, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Home Page I accidentally messed up on our home page. I am trying to fix it. Thomas Wonderson talk 19:45, October 27, 2010 (UTC) What We Need To Do Edit I love your suggestions, and I appreciate it. Yes, the things that you have suggested we will do. I will try to fix the main page. Thomas Wonderson talk 20:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Administor/Signature I just wanted to know how the new position is working out so far? How would you like me to make you a signature somewhat like mine? [[User Talk:Thomas Wonderson| 22:57, October 29, 2010 (UTC) RE:Years I think alphabetical order would be great. [[User:Thomas Wonderson| [[User Talk:Thomas Wonderson| 01:52, October 30, 2010 (UTC) New Template! We now have a new template: It is a header like this: [[Earth If you have any questions on how to use this, please contact me. [[User:Thomas Wonderson| [[User Talk:Thomas Wonderson| 04:28, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Featured User How would you like to be Planetpedia's featured user for November? [[User:Thomas Wonderson|